Chapter 12 (2018 manga)
:For the twelfth chapter of the 2015 manga, ''RWBY, see Chapter 12 (2015 manga).'' The twelfth chapter of RWBY: The Official Manga was published for free on the main Viz Media on the RWBY: The Official Manga homepage on October 29th, 2019. The chapter was originally supposed to be released on October 22nd, 2019, but it was pushed to October 29th, 2019 due to the Enthronement Ceremony 2019 in Japan, where Emperor Naruhito ascend throne in the Reiwa era. The twelfth chapter was originally free on the Viz Media site until February 11th, 2020, the chapter was locked and is now only available for members of the site. Summary The chapter covers "Painting the Town...", where Team RWBY prepare to fight Roman. They use their team attacks such as Freezerburn, Ladybug, and Checkmate to damage the Atlesian Paladin. Then Team RWBY uses their combined team attack, Cannonball as their final attack. However, Roman sees through their attack and successfully turns the tide. He pins down Blake and taunts her about her past sins as a member of the White Fang and tells her that she could never be a hero. Before Roman can finish off Blake, Yang attacks him from behind with her Semblance and damages the Atlesian Paladin in order to free Blake. Now, Team RWBY use Iceflower and Bumblebee team attacks to completely destroy it. After the battle, Neo appears out of nowhere to come to Roman's aid. As Ruby attempts to stop them from escaping, but she ends up only shattering their images due to Neo's Semblance. Meanwhile, Cinder, Emerald, and Mercury arrive at Beacon Academy to plot Ozpin's downfall. Characters *Neptune Vasilias *Ruby Rose *Weiss Schnee *Blake Belladonna *Yang Xiao Long *Neopolitan *Cinder Fall *Emerald Sustrai *Mercury Black }} Trivia *This chapter goes over third and final part of "Painting the Town...". *At the end of chapter, Emerald tells Mercury that she will pay him to shut up is a reference to "Best Day Ever". *While the chapter follows the episode quite closely, the manga's depiction changes it in several key ways. **Team RWBY fight against Roman has been extended. ***Team RWBY's conversation with Roman has been extended. ***Team RWBY using their team attack, Cannonball on Atlesian Paladin-290 was never featured in the show. ***Ruby tells Roman about Yang's Semblance instead of Ruby telling Blake about it. **Roman never complaints about getting his clothes dirty after the Atlesian Paladin-290 was destroyed by Yang. **The scene where Neo blocks Yang's attack to protect Roman was cut. ***Roman's conversation with Neo before they escape is extended. ***Neo is annoyed with Roman, who says she's too serious. In the show, Neo does not appear concerned by the situation, nor does she exhibit exasperation towards Roman. **Roman never calls Weiss, "Ice Queen". **Ruby destroys Roman and Neo's images made of glass instead of Yang. **The scene where Roman and Neo make their escape on Bullhead was cut. **Yang comments about Roman recruiting a new henchmen was cut. **Weiss makes a bad pun to her team after Roman and Neo escape from the battle was cut. **Ruby never mentions the whereabouts of Sun and Neptune. **In the aftermath, where Sun and Neptune can be seen hanging out at A Simple Wok was cut. **Cinder, Emerald, and Mercury arrive at Beacon Academy at night instead in the daytime. **Emerald and Mercury's conversation has been slightly extended. **Cinder comments about Ozpin's false peace and how she will make sure that his lies fall to pieces is never seen in the show. See Also *Battle Pages **Battle Pages/Team RWBY, Sun and Neptune vs. Roman Image Gallery Chapter Covers Chapter 12 (2018 manga) Japanese cover.png|The Chapter 12 Japanese cover Chapters Chapter 12 (2018 manga) Neopolitan.png|Neopolitan Chapter 12 (2018 manga) Ruby and Blake performing Ladybug.png|Ruby and Blake performing Ladybug. Chapter 12 (2018 manga) Blake and Weiss performing Checkmate.png|Blake and Weiss performing Checkmate. Chapter 12 (2018 manga) Ruby and Weiss performing Ice Flower.png|Ruby and Weiss performing Ice Flower. Chapter 12 (2018 manga) Blake and Yang performing Bumblebee.png|Blake and Yang performing Bumblebee. Chapter 12 (2018 manga) Yang destroys the Atlesian Paladin.png|Yang destroys the Atlesian Paladin Chapter 12 (2018 manga) Neo arrive to save Roman.png|Neo arrive to save Roman Chapter 12 (2018 manga) Ruby break Neo's Semblance.png|Roman and Neo disappears in a pile of glass. Chapter 12 (2018 manga) Cinder, Emerald, and Mercury arrive at Beacon Academy.png|Cinder, Emerald, and Mercury arrive at Beacon Academy. References Category:Manga Chapters